Drabble Collection
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: A collection of SamusxZelda one-shots, drabbles, and of the like. Ranging from angst, romance, and whatever I come up with at random.
1. Fear

AN: Always wanted to do a drabble folder of one-shots and really short stories and arcs, etc. Anyways one with this, basically if any of you have seen the music video to Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada then you'll get like one or two of the things maybe a bit more. Well ok, i decided to try writing in a different style for a few one-shots, i mean why not right? So here's the first one!

Nothing scared her. Not death, nor life itself. The very essence of fear was little known to her withered emotions, yet, she learned what it was in a rapid heartbeat.

_It was the first time in a while she had felt such an emotion, so violent it nauseated her._

No idea how or when it had started, no way to stop it. It was a 'gift', when really it was just a curse, given such a title. How _could _knowing when someone, no, everyone but herself would _die _be considered a '_gift_'?

It wasn't, just _dense_ ones dubbed it so, but that wasn't the problem.

_She_ would die soon, the one it had taken so long to hold, to love, would die, so soon, so utterly soon. It wasn't shocking, yet earth shattering at the same time. Everyone who came close died, yet she had thought it would be different with this one. How wrong had the huntress been, she was fragile, even more so then the others, and maybe that was what made her think she could survive.

It sickened her, yet the ticking above her kept seeping lower and lower; just as everyone else's, though none quite as short.

There was no preventing it, no adding to it, nothing: just the ability to watch the time fly away. _Literally._

_It sickened her, forced her stomach to twist and turn, knot itself to no end. Though she could not retch, or even gag when the thought came to mind, even if she wanted to._

Days flew by, all too fast, too shortened. That's when the war had started; _a bloody, soul condemning battle where none should prove victor by stealing the life of another._

Nothing a _princess _should have to endure, but they needed everyone in the mansion they could get their disgusting, tainted hands on. _(Even the kids were forced to fight, to hold weapons that weighed more than them, that would callous their hands and mind.)_

The huntress knew a lot about war, enough to not let her guard down while she cut down enemies, yet she couldn't help but let herself wander to thoughts of how she was fairing, besides, the princess was set to die today. (_In only hours, she'd be a lifeless corpse, her blood clinging under someone else's fingernails and staining their blade.)_

So, when she caught sight of the princess, she rushed off at speeds she knew not herself capable of, only for the sting of liquid fire to plunge through her chest and the blue suit that guarded it. (_So unexpected, so very unexpected_.)

Of course the princess had caught sight, screaming bloody murder all the way as she dashed over, slicing down enemies in her path. (_It would be bittersweet song to dying ears, had the circumstances been different.)_

(_Hold still, I can heal you!)_

The small, pristine white gloves became bloodied in seconds, soaked with ease.

(_It's no use, save yourself.)_

She would not listen, but only continued to try. (_Magic sparking across her fingertips; so called tri-force dancing across the top of her bloodied hand._)

It proved nothing, and despite the bodies, the war raging around them no one seemed to pay them mind.

(_Just leave.)_

Despite at the hands of death the huntress was as unafraid as ever, having already come close to death, this was no shock; till she looked upward, the princess' time left a gaping hole in her heart.

_60,_

Tears began to well at her eyes, something she had thought was forgotten, or something now entirely new. She was unsure, but would never find out. Their times were running low.

_50, _

The princess looked around in desperation, oblivious to the tears pricking her own earthen gaze, elven ears drawn back in desperation.

_40,_

The glint of steel caught both of their sights, arousing ideas in the princess, fear in the hunter.

_30,_

She picked it up, looking at the rusted blade.

_20,_

Time slowed for the huntress, her breath becoming ragged with worry, or maybe just the fact she was even closer to death.

_15,_

The princess held the blade, the metal cutting through her gloves and flesh; holding it to her chest.

_10,_

Even with her oncoming headache, sputtering while blood filled her lungs, and failing vision she knew what came next. She didn't have the strength to deny her with words, and the princess wouldn't look her in the eye for the specific act about to unfold before them.

_5, _

Both let out a harsh breath; metal piercing the skin of one, the other witnessing the horrid scene as the other collapsed next to her; a sign she had given up.

_4,_

Blood began to mix, soaking into the soil: wasted.

_3,_

Breathing became shallower. _(Neither had thought the other's blood would ever be under their fingernails.)_

_2,_

Strength began to wane. _(Death was at their doorstep, rapping on what kept them alive with bony knuckles.)_

_1,_

_(Whatever it was, opened, signifying their death.)_

The timer ticked down, hitting its end and fading from her blackened view. Their last breaths pained yet relieving: bittersweet.

_0,_

They faded from consciousness, hands entwined, covered in each other's lifeline; just corpses, littering the battlefield with all the other lifeless bodies, yet they'd be mourned, something meaningful when they were found dead by their fellow smashers.

_Only a few really seemed to notice, just how deeply love, and blood could run._

AN: Well hope you enjoyed! If not, sorry. D:

PS: Reviews are very, very welcome. Critique also.


	2. Rapture

AN: This is so short... oh well, short but sweet I guess? Whatever, anyway 'chapter' two added I'm hoping to get a couple more one-shots in and such before my writing spark dies out.

They never imagined being together, ever, not like this or even holding one or the other close.

Not mixing blood and tears and sweat. Body, or mind.

Not soothing the other, longing quite like now.

They were both filled with need, to bring to other as close as they could; the odd desire neither had experienced before, whether it be because of work or time or the fact they were different from everyone.

It didn't matter in their minds, or even how it started in the first place (Maybe it was the horror that they could lose each other at any given moment in time. You never knew with these damn brawls).

Gentle hands pried away fabric and unknown material, trailed paths of fire across porcelain skin, soothed the burning pain in scars best left forgotten. (_Memories bundled and hidden under the faded skin._)

This dance was foreign, new to the pair, yet welcome relief all the same.

It was almost nauseating, sensations tingling down spines, brewing in the pits of their stomachs; goose-bumps surfacing on skin.

_The brunettes high cries of rapture were like bird song; a mimicking of the language the ones who raised the hunter had spoken. A reminder of who she was, how, and that this was nothing either of them could ever have expected to unfold._

_As for the blondes short gasps and choked, stuttering breaths, a harsh reminder that this shouldn't be happening, she shouldn't be with her, a bounty hunter, for she was a princess, royalty and this supposedly wrong._

One thing that neither of them would understand, despite holding the Tri-force of wisdom, or being more aware from all her battles, was how_ this_ was considered _wrong._

_A few_ open-mouthed kisses, _a few_ timid strokes and teasing caresses, _a few nips and licks_ sent the brunette _barreling_ into what was often dubbed _'bliss'; _'_ecstasy' _but she considered it far more than that.

The blonde followed soon after, her crescendo's end sending her purring, practically crying out in chozo when the feeling rumbled through her scarred body.

_Heavy limbs threw a blanket over the two, covering their slick, sweat riddled bodies: hiding their act from sight but not from scent._

_(If this is sin, then the world is bathed in it.)_

Breathing became steady, calmer, and the huntress placed a gentle kiss on the moist forehead of the princess, speaking more than her words could say.

_Even if the others questioned this for lust, the feeling in their chests proved otherwise. _

_Besides, none of them could talk or tease about this; most of them were the exact same anyway._

AN:Hope You Enjoyed! Trying to keep writing in the style, I really like it honestly. Just don't think this one-shot was the best... but meh, practice is always a great thing right?


	3. Never Saw It Coming

AN: Sorry it took so long, ran out of ideas I liked. (Not really, I just forgot about them while playing Final Fantasy), but yeah... here it is!

No one had seen _that_ coming, let alone how was a mystery, yet no one knew of it till a few weeks after.

_Week one: It felt so different yet everything was the exact same._

Everything had gone on as usual, nothing was different or entirely out of place, yet something still felt amiss to the bounty huntress. Just what was not evident and probably wouldn't be for some time.

The princess had the same feeling, a mix between bewilderment and questioning, yet nothing would show true tell-tale signs anything was wrong.

_Month one: Everything was off, Zelda was changing and everyone else seemed out of the way or all-too-knowing while the hunter remained oblivious._

Zelda was beginning to complain about how her dress was a bit snug, or would break down at the most oddest of times or flip out on no-one in particular; something that confused the huntress and freaked her out at the same time.

Of course Samus went off to ask Peach, despite how much the two hated each other, she was the only other female, of age, she could ask.

_Peach simply passed it off as PMS, saying something about how every actual female usually had it._

_Month two: Samus was practically so out of it by the time the end of the month came, she literally had to force herself back into it._

The princess had silently gotten slightly bigger, nothing to worry about, but with the oncoming nausea and horrendous retching that began here and there in the morning, the huntress stopped passing it off as a bug and drug a rather pissed, to depressed Zelda to .

_Month three: Everyone was shocked, but none more than Samus and Zelda, the two never saw it coming._

Samus had quite literally freaked out about the news, not because she didn't want to have a child of her one, let alone with Zelda, but how the hell could she have gotten her pregnant in the first place? They were both female so that made no sense what-so-ever, but with a few quick theories, trips to the bathroom for morning sickness, short naps, and calls to the Galactic Federation, the princess and huntress deemed it was the fact Samus had different DNA than usual humans.

_Metroid, Human, and Chozo apparently changed a person more than they thought possible._

_Month four: Zelda was a bit too joyous over the fact morning sickness had gone, but she was glad Samus would still agree to snuggle up to her for a nap or two._

The princess was beginning to show; nothing too much, just a more rounded belly that Samus couldn't keep from kissing every night, despite Zelda's protests.

The huntress would simply kiss her forehead and mutter something along the lines of '_the baby needs some loving too Zellie~'._

_Month five: The princess had always found it fascinating when you'd feel a baby move or squirm when it was inside someone, but that increased tenfold when it happened to her._

Everything was fine, Samus would occasionally rub her stomach to see if the baby would move or squirm, Zelda had none-to-few real symptoms, and the only thing that slightly irritated the princess was the fact she'd have to go to the bathroom practically every hour or two.

_Month six: Samus had said something about enjoying what was going on now while it lasted, and Zelda took her advice._

Zelda was beginning to have weird dreams, nothing too odd, just random and strange. The hunter put it off as a symptom and the Princess decided it was true: Samus was from a more advanced world after all.

_Zelda had no problem with this whole pregnancy ordeal, only when her partner said something about maternity clothes, did she truly fathom how this was going to turn out._

_Month seven: Zelda; the always moderately quiet one who enjoyed company, was silently seething and now a bit more irritable then she ever had been._

Zelda would have had no problem with the baby kicking and the new bout of fatigue if she could actually sleep, (though she managed when she curled up to Samus), and the fact that she was getting bigger and had random back-aches was a bit irritating for her to say the least.

_She said she was fat enough, Samus argued saying she could never be fat, it was the baby anyway. _

_Month eight: Zelda found herself up all night, when Samus wasn't, and honestly, some of the stuff she heard would have been frightening if a blush wasn't planted on her face while she tried to tone it out._

Pain, aches, and cramps were becoming more and more frequent as well as normal now, and the princess was welcoming each thing she could find that would relieve her of it. So when Samus agreed to help with some of those things, Zelda was almost ecstatic.

_Month nine: Everything began to happen so fast, it was almost a surprise when Zelda finally thought she was going into labor._

It was right after Samus had bought a bunch of baby clothes and such, perfect timing some said, when Zelda finally felt it happening.

_Zelda was calmer than Samus, who lifted the princess up with ease and tore off to the infirmary._

It had been a few hours since then when gave the '_Okay'_. Everything went smoothly, and Samus tried to ignore most of the pain filled curses and insults as best she could.

_Samus was ushered outside for a quick discussion when thought her fidgeting would make Zelda freak out, or become squirmy; all of which were not good._

_When they actually let her back in it was over, and a white bundle was propped on a resting Zelda's chest. _

If Samus only knew, this was just the beginning.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed, please R&R!


	4. Glimpse of Insanity

_AN: I'm ready for the hate mail... ene, I got busy, 'nuff said, but I might be able to find some time around all of this until Summer so.. bleh._

She gave a smug smile, the brief happening of insanity clutching her inner mind and crushing random intervals of proper thoughts that were trying to circulate through her head, only to be chiseled into finely sculpted dust.

Not like it mattered though.

She could feel it, the _darkness_ clawing at her back, shredding her flesh, curling and winding into the muscle and blood and bone and sinew…

She knew he could feel it too; the other female also.

They kept forward though, not even trying to look back, to the past, the haunting mirrors that had left her knuckles scarred and bleeding and cracked, and her boots caked in drying rusty metal and shards of crystal.

At least, that's what she pretended they were, and the bandage on her left hand proved otherwise.

The Princess beside her had only had to dig a few fragments of glass from her knuckles, the Angel on her other side had been the one who had to scold her and say something that wouldn't register anyway.

Maybe they were becoming idiotic.

She didn't care, it'd just be another scar, and she was covered in them anyway. The Princess and the Angel had both seen them when they found some spring to bathe: a startled gasp eliciting from the depths of a rather small, porcelain throat, a confirming grunt from the other, Adam's apple bobbing slightly from the disturbance.

Trying to push aside her discomfort wasn't going to work. It never had, and never would. The _darkness_ made sure of it.

It watched them, followed them, stalked them with an uncanny lust for their blood.

She wondered why, what the hell had _they_ done that it wanted _them _dead?

Nothing.

_At least, she thought it was nothing._

The Angel wasn't so sure either, and the Princess had shrugged it off soundlessly with a comment of-

"Some things are better left unturned. Not every X is worth digging."

And they were off again the next day.

The Angel was perplexed, brow furrowed while he waited with baited breath for the shadows to follow them again, to swallow them whole and murder- slaughter them without a hint of mercy, but taxing as it seemed he kept on, following the quiet Huntress and the intelligent Princess as they walked.

But when the time came and they still hadn't found the others, they were lost, if only slightly, and a tad irritable to say the least, not like that would help them.

It seemed the world they trekked soundlessly was like a mirror, much like the one that the Huntress had smashed in a fit of anger and leaving the Princess to clean and bandage the wounds, though the female hadn't meant it…

The Angel had sighed and clucked his tongue, knowing her for as long as he had, he hadn't been surprised in the slightest.

In truth he was surprised that they hadn't a huge notoriety. Though then again, if it hadn't been for the small areas in which something had been broken, no one would think that they had ever existed.

Perhaps they still didn't.

Or maybe they just hadn't ever existed in this world to begin with.

The Angel couldn't truly be sure.

Or maybe he was just becoming dull.

Her once alabaster skin had been marred with blood, hers, the Huntress's, the Angel's, and the enemies and creatures that decided an ambush would be a nice little treat for the trio.

They could easily handle it, it was just a surprise is all.

Though of course their journey had only begun, and their troubles too.

She'd be surprised if they didn't have another run in soon.

_AN: There's going to be more to this unless it's not wanted... but yeah. ._.,_


End file.
